


Comforts in War

by AbandonedSpot



Series: Random NSFW Short Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Tentacle Dick, please read authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: They all had habits to give themselves comforts in this war.Lance knew everyone's habits for comfort.His own comforts were a little more... 'personal'.





	Comforts in War

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything on the smut side in a while. I feel really out of practice when I wrote this so bare with me. I'm trying to do a few one-shots to get me back in the groove of writing. 
> 
> A lot of things happened these past weeks and months. Some things which were very bad and other things that were good. But, most were very bad and distressing enough for me to drown a bit. I'm back though and I'm trying to get back into the things that I love to do. 
> 
> I started this off with a kolivance one-shot. I MIGHT make a continuation if people like it. But who knows. 
> 
> Please note I will be making an update soon on how things will change and explain what exactly happened with me. 
> 
> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! 
> 
> If you do not like Lance getting a quickie with Kolivan. Then do not read this. 
> 
> If you do not like tentacle dicks do not read this. 
> 
> If you do not like aliens having sex with people do not read this. 
> 
> This is in the time frame where Lance and co have been in space for a quite a few years. 
> 
> AGAIN if you obviously don't like any of this then don't read it. Move on. If you do, then you are yourself to blame. You have been warned.

War could and will rip apart anyone it gets its hands on. Lance had learned that when he was blasted off into space by a beautiful blue mechanical lion. He watched as those around him changed in ways that made him shower them with pride and then in concern.

He’s seen all the little habits they’ve all come to acquire in order to relieve the stress of war. Pidge needs to check on everyone’s location every three to five hours. Reassuring them that they were there and whole before going about her work. Though for Matt, it was everyone or two hours.

Sometimes it was every thirty minutes.

For Hunk, he had an aversion towards loud noises. No longer banging pots and pans in the kitchen or with his tools. He now tries to be as silent as he can and always seemed to make hardy meals after actually flipping out against Allura.

Lance couldn’t blame him though as Hunk uses cooking and engineering as a great stress reliever. So after months upon months of food goo.

Well… lance knew he would crack eventually.

Shiro’s habits were many and obvious. Well, obvious to Lance and everyone else except for the one that has them. Lance had sympathy for Shiro as he was a Champion, then a leader, getting kidnapped again before coming back as a leader.

Shiro had many habits ranging from all different things. It was hard for Lance to even name of few, but the biggest one was his disregard for his own well being. Often finding comfort in taking care of someone else until he drops from exhaustion.

Lance would often place Shiro into bed just as much as Allura or Hunk. Then on the rare time Keith is in the Castle of Lions he would be the one to bring Shiro to his room. Where he knew he would stay with the other until they emerged from the room half rested. A habit that Keith had and shared with Shiro as the two would vanish from site as soon as he came back.

Keith… was much like Shiro that it scared him.

  
Scared him for Shiro held scars and regrets too deep for any man to have. Keith would train until he was dying or push himself past the limit where he almost breaks. Kolivan at one point came up to him and asked what he could do for the other.

Keith to this day doesn’t realize how the other blade members would drug his food with sleeping medicine. Allowing the other to finally sleep and heal.

But, the biggest thing was bringing him back to the Castle of Lions. Giving him in a sort, vacations, that would last up to either a week or two.

Even Allura was now showing her own habits. Some worse than others that would eventually dissolve into a screaming match. She would push them to work harder with disregard to their health in being mental or emotional.

By no means was Allura evil or cruel in doing this.

But, war has finally settled on her shoulders and she, along with everyone else, fully realized what they were in. Her worry of failure, her worry of her comrade's deaths, her worry for the future and more constantly haunt her.

Haunt her in ways that Lance didn’t want to imagine. So, he directs Allura to do a slightly healthier coping habit. Pushing her towards blue in order to have a chat with the lion or going to the castle library to read.

Coran had taken up much of Lance’s responsibilities after seeing what he was doing. They only had a few incidents now where Allura tries to push them. Now, she easily sees what she’s doing and apologizes before heading off to Blue.

Lance always tried to not feel bitter on that.

There were ways Lance helped the team from getting any more stress on the war. One of those things was preventing the knowledge of how much time they’ve spent in space.

Lance didn’t want to tell the team, but he knew years have gone by in their battle against Zarkon. He didn’t tell the team of the calendar he made in his room. Hidden under his bed that showed just how much time have gone by.

He would often admit to himself that he was scared every time to look under the bed. Making another tally and adding up everything to figure out how much time went by.

It was scary to know that they haven’t really aged all that much.

A scary thought that Lance even buries.

“Hey Lance, where are you going?”

“Planning to some face masks! My skin needs to keep shining for all those space hotties.” Lance grinned, winking at Hunk and Pidge. Pidge immediately rolled her eyes while Hunk just chuckled. Allura, who was talking with Shiro, also rolled her eyes while Shiro smiled fondly.

Keith was the only one that looked at Lance with knowing eyes.

Ones that Lance would need to address later.

“Well, you have fun with that.” Matt chuckled, standing beside Shiro with his hands on his hips.

“Noted and totally will,” Lance explained, a grin on features as he left the room. Violet eyes never once leaving his form until the door have finally shut closed.

He didn’t have to walk very far as another soon joined him in his brisk walk. Heading towards his new living quarters after whining to Allura about wanting a more personal room. To be fair, he had personal reasons to gain said room.

Reasons that would probably make the princess either angry, embarrassed or flustered.

He opened the door and allowed his guest inside, before closing it. Making sure to lock it as he already started to strip off his clothing. Making the other figure twitch as each piece fell off his body in slow fluid motions.

“You know, I believe Keith suspects something or knows.” Lance inquired, getting the massive figure to sigh before the mask melted away.

“I believe he does know,” Kolivan explained, making Lance snort as he shimmied off his pants. Getting a soft growl from behind him that caused Lance to chuckle. Making sure to add a little kick to the end before he went to the side of the room.

Rummaging through his dresser drawer in order to grab the bottle of lube. Kolivan already sitting on his best and ready himself for what was to come.

‘Ha, literally.’ Lance smirked, turning around and swaying his hips as he came to the other. Loving the feel of those massive hands on him as they crawled a little further on the bed.

“Do you think he’s jealous?” Lance mused, pushing Kolivan down and getting a rumble for his actions. Already popping off the lid of the bottle and dribbling the contents on his fingers before placing the bottle away.

“Of who? You, me?” Kolivan asked, his tone deep as he watched the human turn around. Showing a perfect view of his ass before spreading his cheeks to show off the puckered hole. Kolivan reached out and grabbed hold of the soft skin and flesh. Keeping Lance’s cheeks spread so the other could have an easier time working himself open.

“Hhhnmmm, or maybe he wants to join?” Lance added, shivering as smeared lube around his hole. Loving the feel of the warm lube before slipping a finger inside. He let out a low moan as he wiggled his finger. More turned on at the fact his hole was still a little lose from the night before.

But, they didn’t have much time.

Dinner would be in an hour and ten minutes.

“Enough for now. We don’t have much time and I hunger to be inside you.” Kolivan growled, baring out his fangs and gripping just a little tighter. Shooting pleasure up Lance’s spine as he worked a second finger inside.

“I wonder how… ahhh… others would.. hhhnnmm… react to your impatience?” Lance asked, spreading out his two fingers and pulling against his warm walls. He could literally feel himself twitch with excitement.

Wanting the flesh that grew out of its protective sheath. The large cock that glowed and almost wiggled in excitement to be inside him. It made him hurry as he added a third finger inside him.

“Be aahhh.. better if you did this… hhnmm.. fingers are bigger.” Lance stated, making Kolivan raise a brow as he looked at his claws. Lance chuckled at the expression and stuck a fourth finger inside. Moaning at the stretch and yet craving for something so much bigger.

Kolivan noticed that Lance was almost finished with his prepping. Grabbing the bottle again to pour a bit more into the other and his excited dick before throwing the tiny thing away. Making sure to have the cap on as last time Lance had a fit for having lube all over his floors.

“Fuck, your cock is so fucking awesome,” Lance whined, pulling out his fingers and feeling the tip already circled around the gaping flesh. Teasing him by going in just a little bit before pulling out once again.

“Enough talk,” Kolivan ordered, throwing the other onto the bed that made Lance’s cock twitch and dribble at the manhandling. He spread his legs and wiggled his ass to present himself to the other. Loving the feel of dominance the other dished out all over him.

Kolivan gave out a please rumble at Lance’s display. Using one hand to grab at Lance’s hips while the other smoothed up the other’s back. Paying special attention to the massive scar that covered the majority of his skin.

Without any word, Kolivan started pushing his way inside. Getting Lance to gripe at his sheets from below and pant as he felt the thick penis slowly make it’s way inside. Loving the delicious smooth stretch it seemed to be as more started to fill him.

The stretch only being a little uncomfortable, but the other above always seemed to know when to stop and when to proceed again. Soon, Kolivan was completely inside Lance and human couldn’t help whine for the other.

He begged for Kolivan to move.

He begged for Kolivan to make him a mess.

He begged and begged.

Because this is the comfort he needed.

Those massive hands went up to his shoulders and neck. Holding his left shoulder in place while the other remained on his hip. Leaning down the galra nuzzled at Lance’s head encouraging the other to turn it in order for them to kiss.

It was a simple kiss. One that wasn’t dirty or hot like one might think. No, this one was simple and sweet that left Lance mewling for more. But, Kolivan would only give him that one as he pulled out and slammed his hips back inside.

The feel of the massive girth sliding out and inside him so easily made Lance scream. His prostate getting slammed and a hurricane of pleasure ripping through his body. The galra above growling in what people would say was savage.

But, Lance would say it was the hottest thing in the damn universe.

Control was slipping as he continued pounding into Lance. His hole clenching down on the cock as if trying to prevent it from being taken out of him. The sounds of skin slapping skin erotic to Lance’s ears as he drooled over his sheets.

The galra above determined to ripe screams out of him as lube and cum dribbled down their legs. Lance’s cock absolutely weeping with pre-cum as the blue paladin tried to hold it in. He wanted to last just a little longer and almost tore his sheets by digging his nails into them.

“Ko-aaaahhh… Koli…. AAAHHH!!!” Lance screamed, tears gushing down his eyes as the pleasure started to overwhelm him. His body kept shaking and slowly became more sensitive with every thrust.

Kolivan above kept growling and rumbling. Fangs flaring out as he leaned forward to bite at the pillow that Lance managed to drag to him. But, he made sure to nuzzle and brush his cheek with the humans as they continued the frantic pace.

Lance couldn’t take it anymore and he spilled himself. His cock spurting white fluid over his legs, lower stomach and sheets as his orgasm was ripped from him. Blue eyes rolling back as Kolivan continued to thrust into him and feeling the cock grow a little larger as it was ready to burst.

Kolivan would not be knotting him today. But, he wanted too. Lance could feel it in the way at how the base seemed to struggle to grow bigger. But, years of control allowed Kolivan to control it.

  
To help the other above Lance clenched as hard as he could down onto the withering cock inside him. Loving the way that the other above him howled in pleasure before exploding his hot seed into Lance.

‘Yeeeesssss...’ Lance thought, feeling a large amount of cum filling him up. He felt so delicious and full that he stopped the other from getting off. Wanting the feeling to last just a little longer before the galra had to pull out.

Lance needed this.

He needed the comfort of another to allow himself to relax.

He needed to feel loved, pleasured and more to finally wash away some of the stress of war.

It was something that Lance noticed the Marmora Leader also needing.

It was a gamble for Lance proposing this bonding. He didn’t know much of Galra culture and didn’t know how ‘flings’ would be seen in their eyes. ‘Well, I wouldn’t call this a fling anymore.’ Lance thought, panting as he felt Kolivan nuzzle and groom his face.

Finally, Lance nodded his head in ready and Kolivan slowly pulled out his cum soaked cock from Lance’s hole. Immediately having massive amounts of galra cum gushing out from his hole and making a mess of Lance.

“Oh? You…. were pent up.” Lance whispered, panting as he looked down at the mess that decorated his lower half.

“It seems you were as well.” Kolivan mused, remembering how the human’s walls clenched harshly onto his dick.

“Oh hush and help me get washed up,” Lance smirked, getting Kolivan to roll his eyes as he helped Lance off the bed and into the bathroom.

It was a quick ritual of Lance being helped by the other to bath and get dressed. The leader seemingly enjoying taking care of Lance as he quickly took off the dirty sheets and replaced them with new ones. In just a matter of twenty minutes, s all evidence of their intimacy was gone.

“…. best quickie canoodling ever yet.”

“…. Lance, I plead with you to never call it that every again.” Kolivan grumbled, getting Lance to laugh as he looked at the time. It was enough to make it seem like the two were just in different areas once they left the room.

So Lance motioned the other and smiled when Kolivan leaned down in order for their lips to meet. An action that was more for Lance’s benefit, but one that Kolivan also greatly enjoyed.

“See you later?” Lance asked, getting Kolivan to chuckle as the mask once again materialized on his face. It was all the answer Lance needed as he left the room first. Only to freeze at seeing a figure waiting right against the opposite wall.

“…. Keith.” Lance spoke, careful with his words as Kolivan came behind him. It was no use in hiding now as Keith opened his violet eyes with burning look of knowing and something else.

“Kolivan, Shiro and Allura want to discuss with you one of the missions you’ve proposed.” Keith spoke, his voice betraying nothing as he looked at the two.

Lance wanted to sigh, but he re-framed as he looked up at Kolivan. The other looking down and almost asking through the mask if it was alright to leave him. Lance nodded, watching the other reluctantly leave until they could no longer hear his foot steps.

“I know that you want to talk.” Lance spoke, blue eyes meeting with Keith’s own glowing ones. There were emotions fluttering through those expressive orbs that made Lance wary and excited.

Without a word Lance stepped back in his room and Keith made steps forward until he was also inside. Lance watched as the other closed the door and locked it before rushing forward. Lance expected this much and allowed himself to be tackled on the bed.

“Oh? Are you jealous?” Lance purred, feeling Keith grind on him as he possessively growled against Lance’s neck.

“I… I… fucking hate it… but… I don’t know whom I’m jealous of.” Keith hissed, his hands gripping Lance’s arms enough for them to probably bruise afterwords.

“Is that right?” Lance questioned, the wary ebbing away as he gave Keith a smirk.

“Would you like to join us tonight?”


End file.
